His Forbidden Feelings
by Jisushika-Sensei
Summary: The curse is broken, but Hatori still has something weighing on his heart. He's in love with Tohru Honda, Kyo's new wife. Will Hatori confess his love, even if it's too late? Tohru and Hatori Pairing and Rated M for Mature Content!
1. Chapter 1

**HIS FORBIDDEN FEELINGS**

**DISCLAIMER:**I DO NOT own Fruits Basket! All credit goes to Natsuki Takaya for her wonderful characters and the original story she created! I own nothing!

**SUMMARY:**The curse is broken, but Hatori still has something weighing on his heart. He's in love with Tohru Honda, Kyo's new wife. Will Hatori confess his love, even if it's too late?

**RATED:** M for Mature (You have been warned!)

* * *

**Chapter 1** Painful To Watch

Hatori sipped his glass of red wine slowly as he watched Kyo and Tohru Sohma dance in the center of the main Sohma House. The room was decorated with white lilies and satin streamers. The tables were filled with close friends and family; most of which were the Sohma family, along with Saki Hanajima, Arisa Uotani, all of Yuki's student council friends, and a picture of Tohru's mother, which was set perfectly by the three-layered cake, half chocolate and half vanilla. Tall golden candle holders stood on all four corners of the room, accompanied by light from the chandelier, which glowed down upon the newly weds.

Hatori smiled warmly as he watched only Tohru in her white wedding dress with a corseted back, tied with light pink ribbons. Her hair was left down over her shoulders, but it was curled and beautiful; a look that he thought suited her well. Her pale skin appeared to glow with her natural light that emitted off of her body. Hatori's thoughts of her were nothing but pure as he watched her and blanked Kyo out.

Hatori looked to the side dully as Ayame pranced up to him with a grin plastered on his face. "Isn't it wonderful, Hatori?" He chimed, "Tohru looks nothing but extraordinary in my masterpiece of a dress! Doesn't it give off her innocence? Well, of course it does! After all, I am the artist behind the art!"

Hatori nodded as if he didn't care too much. "Indeed. You're loud." He took another sip of red bliss and then brought his glass down, holding it as elegantly as he looked.

Ayame sighed dreamily and then smiled mischievously, putting his thumb and forefinger under his chin as he looked over at Hatori. "Any idea where they're honeymooning?"

Almost choking, the dark-haired man griped, "No! And I don't want to know!"

"Oh, my. It appears I stuck a nerve."

"Don't make me drench the ceremony in blood," Hatori said.

Ayame gave him an appalled look, gasping dramatically. "You wouldn't!"

"You underestimate a gentle doctor."

The white-haired man clapped as the dragon raised his glass as soon as the dance ended. _Tohru looks so happy,_ Hatori thought, secretly wishing that it were him who held her hands through a three-minute love serenade. He watched as Tohru giggled and gave Kyo a warm smile; a smile that she had once blessed Hatori with when they'd first met on that snowy day.

"Speech! Speech!" Ayame shouted, suddenly grasping Hatori's arm and yanking him forward. "A speech from Hatori-san!"

"What are you doing?" He asked through clenched teeth, feeling uncomfortable. But, before he could comprehend what the idiot was saying, Hatori noticed everyone in the room staring at him, including Tohru. Hatori stared back at her, taking in her beauty before he awkwardly cleared his throat and bowed his head. "Um…uh…" Hatori felt hot on his face, but he controlled his emotions and looked up, smiling and laughing some. "To the new couple! May they be blessed with many happy years ahead!"

"Here! Here!" Everyone cheered, raising his or her crystal glasses and toasting.

Hatori went to take a drink as well, but realized that his glass was nearly empty. "Shit," he muttered under his breath. "I need more wine…"

"That was wonderful, Hatori-san!"

The dragon looked up to see Tohru standing there with her white-gloved hands folded in front of her, smiling like she always did. His mouth hung open for a moment before he smiled. "It was nothing," he told her. "I meant…every word." His last comment wasn't exactly a lie. He wanted Tohru to be forever happy.

The girl's two best friends flanked her sides. Arisa Uotani and Saki Hanajima bowed to Hatori and thanked him for being there for Tohru. "It's nothing," he replied yet again, not knowing exactly what to say. His heart beat fast and hard in her presence and it seemed harder to swallow when her eyes looked at him directly.

"Well," Tohru said, bowing toward Hatori. "Please, excuse me. I have to…uh…"

Arisa laughed aloud, amused by Tohru's embarrassment. She wanted to have a little fun with her friend, so she blurted, "Want me to hold your dress up?"

Saki just laughed lightly as Hatori touched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger, embarrassed just as much as Tohru was. The girl blushed immensely and shook her head rapidly, "N-No! I can do it! I don't need help! Arisa-san, please, stop teasing me! I'm sorry, Hatori-san!"

"You don't have to apologize. Just go if you have to."

With that said, Tohru took off in a frenzy toward the restrooms. As Saki and Arisa went to join Kureno at the other end of the room, Hatori realized that he had to relieve himself as well. With them out of his space, he headed toward the restrooms as well. After finishing up, Hatori made his way out into the hall where he found Tohru sitting on the hallway bench, crying. The dragon rushed to her side and kneeled down in front of her. "Tohru, what's wrong?" He asked.

Tohru uncovered her face, revealing red cheeks and two streams of tears on each side of her face. "M-M-My…d-dress…"

"Your dress?"

"I…I…ripped it…the door…it got caught…and I…I…"

Hatori glanced down, seeing the rip at the bottom of the dress clearly. He looked back up at the sobbing girl in front of him. "I'll go get Ayame," he said firmly, but he was stopped by a tiny, trembling hand that grasped his sleeve. He looked back, seeing Tohru look up at him in distress.

"You can't!" She insisted. "Ayame-san worked so hard and he would be so disappointed if he…if he found out I…ripped the dress…"

Hatori bit his lip and kneeled down next to her once again, wiping away her tears with both his thumbs, and offering her his handkerchief. She took it and grasped it in her hands, shaking a little. He took her jittery hands and stared at her directly. "That idiot won't be disappointed," he told her. "And I don't know how to sew, so I hate to say it, but…we need him."

Tohru sniffled, taking one of her hands away from Hatori and wiping her face with his handkerchief. "O-Okay, Hatori-san. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." It seemed like apologizing to him made her spare a few more tears in the process.

Hatori patted her head, smiling a little. "It's alright," he said softly, brushing his palm over her soft hair and bringing her into a hug, so that her forehead was resting against his chest. "Cry all you want."

Tohru blinked in surprise and even blushed a little as she stared at the spot where Hatori's heart hid behind his shirt. _I can feel his heart pounding hard, or is that my own heart pounding in my ears, _she wondered, suddenly realizing Hatori's scent and how he smelled so sweet.

Hatori blushed mildly and then pulled slightly away from her, looking deep into her lovely eyes, studying her small, frail body, and how she looked radiant in her wedding dress, despite it being ripped by the wrath of the bathroom door. The young doctor couldn't seem to help himself. He cupped her face between his large, soft hands and brought his face closer to her lips.

Tohru instinctively grasped his wrist, but not hard enough to stop him. "H-Hatori-san…"

"I apologize in advance for what I'm about to do," he said, bringing her to him gently.

* * *

_Thank you for reading the first chapter! I really appreciate it! Arigato! Thank you! :D I don't know how many of you enjoy Hatori and Tohru pairing, but I've had this idea in my head recently, so...I hope you like it. PLEASE REVIEW! And if you have any questions, I would be happy to answer them! : ) I will try to update very soon...and I promise not to disappear for long periods of time! But, if I do, please forgive me! Hehe! Oh...anyway...I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Forbidden Love! _

_Love, Jisushika-Sensei_


	2. Chapter 2

**HIS FORBIDDEN FEELINGS**

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT own Fruits Basket! All credit goes to Natsuki Takaya for her wonderful characters and the original story she created! I own nothing!

**SUMMARY:**The curse is broken, but Hatori still has something weighing on his heart. He's in love with Tohru Honda, Kyo's new wife. Will Hatori confess his love, even if it's too late?

**RATED:** M for Mature (You have been warned!)

* * *

**Chapter ****2 **Coiled By the Snake

Hatori leaned into the young girl's lips. He wanted to touch her if only for a moment. She would be in the cat's claws tonight after the ceremony and the dragon knew he wouldn't be able to shake the image from his head once they rode off into the moonlight. He could see Tohru blushing and slightly trembling, but she didn't pull away. Perhaps she was too stunned to do so. He, the dragon of the zodiac, cornered her. His jaws were open and ready to eat her up.

"H-Hatori…" she breathed, wondering what he was thinking. "I…um…"

"Honda-chan," he whispered as his lips were brought closer to her own. It was only a matter of seconds now and his mouth would be on her, but his nerves were getting the best of him. He brushed a strand of hair that had strayed onto her cheek, feeling her warm breath on his mouth. Hatori couldn't wait any longer. Going in for the kill, he…

"There you are, Honda-chan!" The loud trill of Ayame's voice piped in at the worst time possible. "We've been looking everywhere for you! It's time to cut the cake, my dear!" The snake pranced up, only to be stopped as his face fell on the sight of Tohru's dress. "Oh, no…you ripped it…"

At Ayame's intrusion, Hatori had pulled away and dropped his hands. He watched as his friend bent down to examine the damage and then pulled a needle and thread out of his overcoat. "Fear not, my maiden," he sang. "For I have come to your rescue."

Tohru giggled and thanked Ayame as he went to work on her gown. Hatori turned his face away, so he wouldn't have to look at either of them, for he was consumed with guilt. He wondered if Ayame had seen them. Tohru glanced up at Hatori as a slight shade of pink graced her cheeks, but as he turned his head to meet her stare, she quickly looked away, confused at what had just happened.

"There we go," Ayame said triumphantly, biting the thread with his teeth, and hiding the needle where he'd retrieved it. He fixed the bottom of her dress, straightened it, and then helped her to her feet. He tapped her nose with his forefinger and winked at her. "Now, let's not have anymore accidents."

Tohru smiled up at him, "Thank you, Ayame-san! I really appreciate. I'm sorry for all the trouble."

"There's really no need," he replied, pushing the girl toward the ballroom where everyone waited for her. "Go now, for your public awaits you, princess." Ayame waved at her as she hurried toward her husband and the guests. The snake's smile was a warm one, until it disappeared and his golden eyes fell on his friend. His facial expression was cold and hard, but at the same time there was a hint of disappointment in his eyes.

Hatori finally stood, brushing off the front of his suit. Despite his wracking guilt, he stayed composed and still like a stone angel. The silence stayed between the two, until Hatori decided to speak first. "I don't know what you're so concerned about," he said as if he didn't have a care in the world.

"Really, Hatori? Because I don't think the gentle doctor that I know was checking _Mrs. Tohru Sohma_ for a fever just a moment ago," he said, emphasizing the girl's new name that belonged to her.

"It's none of your business. Keep your mischievous thoughts to yourself."

"I'm afraid I can't this time, my friend. I thought you had a better head on your shoulders and a strong-willed hear in your chest, but I never expected to catch you and…"

"It was nothing!" Hatori yelled furiously at him, his voice being drowned out by the clapping and cheering of the crowd as Tohru and Kyo cut their cake. His angry, dark eyes glared at Ayame as if he actually resembled a fire-breathing dragon. After the cheering subsided, Hatori calmed down and turned away from his friend. "And it will always be nothing, Ayame."

Kyo and Tohru waved to the crowd as they both stepped up beside their limo, which was a present from the famous novelist, Shigure Sohma. Saki and Arisa dried their eyes as they hugged Tohru good-bye and made her promise to see them soon. After they hugged, Saki took her place by Kyo's sensei and Arisa stood next to Kureno. Shigure and Akito smiled and waved, happy for the new couple to be off.

Yuki and Machi hugged Tohru together and patted her head while Kyo received only a slight bow from the shy and quiet Machi and a whack in the head from the rat. Ayame clapped and cheered like a maniac, yelling for Kyo to be a gentleman for the night. Hatsuharu also gave Kyo a punch in the head as Rin awkwardly said good-bye to Tohru while blushing. Hatsuharu finally pushed his girlfriend toward Tohru, causing them to embrace, which got him a heated lecture from Rin later.

Kagura gave Kyo and enormous embrace, wanting to beg him not to leave her, but in the end, she said nothing and gave Tohru a hug and a bow. Momiji hugged them both and also made Tohru promise to come back and visit. Kisa hugged Tohru with tears in her eyes as Hiro just bowed to both of the newly weds respectfully without a snide comment to give them.

As for Hatori, he stayed far away from them, and planned to retreat into his doctor's office after they had gone. In the mean time, he raised his hand toward them and then dropped it solemnly to his side, wishing that it were he next to her, instead of Kyo. Regretting it, Hatori felt selfish toward their marriage and a bit angry, but he had to let her go, didn't he?

"Thank you, everyone!" Tohru announced to everyone with tears in her eyes, tossing her bouquet in the air, which Kisa caught joyfully. "Thank you so much! I'll see you all soon!" And with that said, the two were gone. The car drove down the road and disappeared into the moonlit trees.

After they disappeared, Hatori did just as he had planned. He disappeared into his office, locked the door, and sat in the dark with a bottle of wine. The dragon regretted many things and he felt lonely in the dark as he always did. The feeling he had was just as painful as when Kana left him. Again, Hatori let his love go to be happy with another, but this time he regretted it more than ever.

* * *

_Thank you for reading the second chapter of my story! I hoped you enjoyed. Just so you know...THE STORY IS NOT OVER! It would be too evil for me to leave you hanging like this, right? Right! Of course it would! Wow...I'm really proud of myself for updating the day after. Yay! Please, be patient for the next chapter! :D And, thanks again for reading! Arigato! Have a wonderful day!_

_Love, Jisushika-Sensei_


	3. Chapter 3

**HIS FORBIDDEN FEELINGS**

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT own Fruits Basket! All credit goes to Natsuki Takaya for her wonderful characters and the original story she created! I own nothing!

**SUMMARY: **The curse is broken, but Hatori still has something weighing on his heart. He's in love with Tohru Honda, Kyo's new wife. Will Hatori confess his love, even if it's too late?

**RATED:** M for Mature (You have been warned!)

* * *

**Chapter 3 **Drunk

"Hatori!" Shigure called, sliding open the stubborn door to the doctor's office. All he could see inside was darkness, despite the time being noon. He called out to his friend again, but he stubbed his toe in mid-yell. He held his throbbing sore as he limped toward his friend's room. "Hatori," he winced through clenched teeth. Shigure opened Hatori's room door to reveal the doctor stretched out limply on his futon, shirtless, bed-headed, and smelling quite interesting.

Hatori covered his face with the comforter and groaned in annoyance. The faintest light agitated him. He wondered how long it had been since the wedding. He'd closed the doctor's office. It was a good thing none of the Sohma family was sick. Hatori just didn't have the strength to care. When Shigure drew the blinds to reveal more sun, the agitated doctor sat up forcefully, slamming down his pillow. "What…the fuck…are you doing?"

Shigure blinked and looked at him, shocked that the gentle, but deep-spoken man had cursed at him for the littlest action imaginable. The look of shock quickly turned into amusement as he replied, "Is someone on their man period? I say, Hatori, you should really get some gear for your monthly cycle. I hear that's what all the…" Smack! And his face was planted in Hatori's pillow.

"Shut up," he said, revealing a half empty bottle of wine from under his comforter. He popped the cork and was about to take a swig, but Shigure snatched it away. "What the…hey!"

The dog kept it from the dragon, waving it above his head. "I don't think so. You've been cooped up and drunk for almost four days. You have people worrying over you."

Hatori rolled his eyes and spat, "Like who? No one is worried about me…"

"Hatori-san!"

The doctor's eyes widened as he heard a voice like a dove from behind him. It was a sweet trill that he knew so well. He turned to see Tohru standing there with her fist to her heart. Her eyebrows were furrowed and worried as she bit her lip. Hatori stood, wobbling a little before staring coldly at the girl before him. She was just as beautiful as any day with her hair back in a single braid with a pink ribbon. Tohru wore a pink summer dress and carried a white, plastic sack with ingredients for miso soup, rice, and Mongolian pork.

"H-Hatori-san," Tohru said shyly, clutching the sack tighter. "I…um…brought you some food. I thought you might be hungry, so…I thought I could make you dinner."

Hatori glanced over at Shigure, who only smiled cheerfully at him. The doctor cursed at him in his mind. If he had known Tohru would be coming, he would have cleaned his room, which was littered with multiple wine bottles. More importantly, he would have taken a bath.

He was completely speechless by her presence. He turned from both of them and scratched his head, ruffling his hair a bit, and sighing. "I'll…go get cleaned up." With that said, he hurried to the restroom to throw up.

* * *

Hatori emerged from the bathroom, wearing a white, long-sleeved shirt, gray sweat pants, and a towel flopped over his head. He dried his hair as he entered the kitchen, finding that Tohru was at the stove stirring the miso soup. Her back was to him as he looked in on the dining room, noticing there were only two places set up. He looked back at her, raising an eyebrow at the back of her head. "Where's Shigure?" He asked.

Tohru jumped, whirling around to face him, "Oh, Hatori! You startled me." In the end, she laughed about it and turned her back on him again. "Shigure went home. He said he had some things to attend to. He said he had a manuscript due tomorrow and Mii-chan would be upset if he didn't finish it."

"He would," Hatori replied dully.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Of course, the girl was too dense to realize when someone lied to her. Hatori should have known this would happen. The dragon went over to check the rice cooker and fiddled with the dial a little. His nerves wracked. It was strange to be alone with her. It was painful. It was like being drunk, not knowing where he was or what he was doing. Completely and totally drunk with just her company.

Hatori cleared his throat, adjusting the loose collar of his shirt, "Does Kyo-kun know you're here?"

Tohru flinched at the question, feeling uncomfortable with answering, but Kyo did know that she was there. The cat had encouraged her to do what she did best; take care of people, so she left to come to Hatori. Tohru noticed that she hadn't replied, so she quickly said, "Y-Yes!" And went back to stirring.

The room was silent and full of delicious aromas. The rice dinged to let them know it was ready. Hatori began dishing out rice into their bowls as Tohru brought two bowls of miso soup over and set one on her side and one next to Hatori. Momentarily, their fingers grazed one another's, causing them to sway back and blush without any words between them. Tohru brought the pork out the table, set it down, and took her place.

"Thank you for the food," they both said in unison before digging in.

Hatori knew it would be amazing, even before taking the first bite. Tohru's cooking was always delectable. He sighed as the pork appealed to his taste buds. He could have melted with every bite. The green tea was warm and sweetened to his liking. She had made all this for him, gone through all the trouble of checking on him, and she was sitting right across from him, smiling.

After they were finished, Tohru touched her stomach and said, "I'm full." Giggling, she picked up the teapot, "Would you like some more, Hatori-san?"

"No, no," he said, waving a hand in front of him. "I couldn't. It was delicious. Thank you, Tohru."

"It was no trouble. I'm just glad you're feeling better. Ayame-san said that you were feeling sick, so he suggested I make you dinner and come cheer you up," she told him, smiling, but then realizing that it might have sounded like she didn't want to see him on her own. Tohru quickly put her hands up and tried to explain, "I mean...I wanted to see you too. I was concerned, so I…"

"You don't have to explain," he chuckled. "I'm feeling better already."

"Good," she sighed with relief. "But I didn't want to burden you with my company if you still weren't feeling well."

"Not at all. I'm glad you decided to visit."

"Yes, me too, Hatori-san."

He gave her a warm smile, his dark eyes glinting at her. Tohru really was better than any kind of wine…or alcohol for that matter. Hatori wanted to be drunk off her every day, but…he knew he couldn't. Reality kept telling him that she belonged to another. This was not a dream. This was cruel. His heart was beginning to burn again. As he glanced at the clock, he knew she would be leaving soon or Kyo would worry and definitely call him.

"Oh, dear…"

Hatori blinked from his thoughts, noticing that Tohru was gazing out the window. Looking in her direction, he saw dark, rumbling clouds forming in the sky. Lightning flittered behind the clouds and whispered out to the night. The weather channel hadn't revealed anything about a storm. Fate was being a lustful temptress to Hatori.

"I better get going," she said as she gathered up the bare dishes. "It's going to rain soon and Kyo-kun will worry."

Hatori didn't want to say it, but he couldn't help himself. It just came out before he could discuss it thoroughly with the devil and angel on his shoulders. "Tohru," he said firmly as the girl turned toward him in surprise. "Spend the night."

* * *

_Thank you for reading! I'm sorry it's been so long...well, it seems like it's been long for me. :) I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! :D I may have put this in my last chapter, but oh, well. I hope you enjoyed this chapter just as much as I enjoyed writing it. :D Thank you again! Arigato Gozaimasu! AND PLEASE REVIEW!_


	4. Chapter 4

**HIS FORBIDDEN FEELINGS**

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT own Fruits Basket! All credit goes to Natsuki Takaya for her wonderful characters and the original story she created! I own nothing!

**SUMMARY: **The curse is broken, but Hatori still has something weighing on his heart. He's in love with Tohru Honda, Kyo's new wife. Will Hatori confess his love, even if it's too late?

**RATED:** M for Mature (You have been warned!)

* * *

**Chapter 4** A Dragon's Bite

Hatori retrieved an extra futon from his closet, his heart pounding as he hugged the big, bulky comforter to his chest. Tohru had agreed to spend the night at his place. At that moment, she was on the phone with Kyo, explaining the situation. Hatori trembled with cold sweats as he laid down the futon for Tohru in the room next to his own. He wiped his hands on his shirt, trying to make the nervous perspiration disappear.

"Get a hold of yourself," he said under his breath as he continued to smooth out the blankets for her temporary sleeping place.

"Kyo said it's fine!"

Hatori nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard Tohru's cheerful voice from behind him. He turned slowly and smiled awkwardly. "That's good," was all he could manage before he continued to set up her bed. Embarrassed that he was shaking like a hormonal high school boy, he stood with his back toward her, so she wouldn't have to see his reddened face.

Tohru approached him before behind, laying a gentle hand on his shoulder blade. "I drew a bath for you," she said softly. "I hope you don't mind, but you seem tense and I thought you needed to relax. Oh, but I guess you took a bath already, Hatori-san. I…I guess I wasn't thinking…"

"Y-Yes," he replied hastily, before she could go let the water swirl down the drain. "That would be nice. Thank you. I appreciate it." And with that said, Hatori turned and headed toward the bathroom as quickly as possible.

Once inside, he undressed in the blink of an eye, and hopped into the bath, making it splash a little. He sunk into the steamy bath water and sighed. It was comfortable being in his own skin and not having to deal with the weight of clothing while in Tohru's presence. She just had this aura around her that made her so damn kissable. Hatori ruffled his hair and groaned, submerging himself under water. He was so wrapped up in the quietness that he didn't hear Tohru knock.

"Hatori-san…?" Tohru stood outside the door with a clean towel in her arms. She knocked again, twice even, and asked if she could come in. When there was no answer, she shrugged and opened the door slowly, making it creak a little. "Hatori-san…? I have a…" And then she looked down…at the bathtub…where a naked man lay submerged under water…with everything showing…and more.

If Hatori could sigh with relief under water, he would have. His eyes were closed and his body was so warm that he didn't notice Tohru hovering above him. Hatori blew out some bubbles and finally squinted upward above the surface. His vision was blurry, but he could have sworn there was a person standing over him, a fuzzy, colored silhouette of a girl.

_A girl? _He thought, putting it all together. Hatori sat up quickly, letting out a startled shout, which made Tohru scream out as well. She put her arms up to cover her face as Hatori reached behind him to slide the curtain over the tub. Suddenly, Tohru was coiled in the curtain, spinning on one heal, and falling right on Hatori.

Within the few seconds of chaos, Hatori couldn't believe how quiet it was or how close Tohru's face was to his or how soaked her clothes were. All he could do was stare at her in awe as her cheeks became cherry red and her eyes stayed locked with his, not daring to look down, but realizing where her right hand may have landed in the event of the accident.

"T-Tohru…" he breathed.

"Ha…san…eh…" she attempted to speak, only finding that none of her response made sense. She didn't dare move, but at some point she had to. This position was awkward with him under her and her dress sticking to her skin, allowing her undergarments to show through.

Hatori's eyes were tempted to wander, but he couldn't allow Tohru to see him give in. But she had to have noticed by then that the way her hand was positioned was getting him aroused. He watched as Tohru began to push herself backwards, making her hand press down. Hatori groaned, causing him to grab her wrist forcefully.

"I'm so sorry!" Tohru apologized, blushing furiously, and jerking backwards. "I didn't mean to! I…!" But, surprisingly and suddenly, she was pulled toward Hatori, now only centimeters away from his mouth.

Hatori couldn't help it. She was just so cute and sexy, even though she wasn't meaning to be. The way the water droplets rolled down her skin made him want her more. Tohru was irresistible to him, even though he had tried with all his might to keep it together for his and her sake. But there was no stopping now. Hatori grasped the side of her neck with his thumb just in front of her ear, titled her head toward his, and brushed his lips over her sweet little mouth.

* * *

_Hey, Everyone! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I figured I had to give you guys something! :D I hope everyone had a Happy Valentine's Day! Whether you are single or not, it's all about the chocolate! :D And candy hearts! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It's a little short, but oh well. I'll try to update sooner this time. PLEASE, REVIEW! Thank you. :D_


	5. Chapter 5

**HIS FORBIDDEN FEELINGS**

**DISCLAIMER: ** I DO NOT own Fruits Basket! All credit goes to Natsuki Takaya for her wonderful characters and the original story she created! I own nothing!

**SUMMARY: **The curse is broken, but Hatori still has something weighing on his heart. He's in love with Tohru Honda, Kyo's new wife. Will Hatori confess his love, even if it's too late?

**RATED:** M for Mature (You have been warned!)

* * *

**Chapter 5** Sinner

Tohru was surprised when Hatori's lips brushed against her own. It was bittersweet as her heart sunk for Kyo, her husband, who was waiting and probably worrying about her at home, but Hatori's lips were so welcoming and warm. Her body was becoming hot with the help of the bath water as her heart began to beat rapidly. Hatori grasped the back of her head, tangling his slightly damp hair with his fingers. This was what he wanted, what he had always longed for, and now he was finally getting it. It felt so wrong, but right at the same time. When Tohru moved her lips against his, it only encouraged him to press forward. Her clothes still stuck to her skin, making her glow in all the right places. Him being naked wasn't helping the situation to stop either.

After a few long moments of playing on one another's lips, Tohru finally pushed her hand firmly against his chest, making Hatori pull quickly away and stare at her with his mouth slightly open. Tohru looked off to the side, biting her lip. She knew it wasn't right either, but her blushing face told him that there was a hint of longing for continuation. However, Hatori's conscience got the best of him, and he reached over to grab the shower curtain, wrapping it around himself. "There's towels in the cabinet," he told her calmly. "Go get dried off."

Tohru nodded hastily, grabbed a towel, and rushed from the bathroom. Hatori didn't know if he caught a glimpse of tears running down her face or if it were just the bath water. Cursing himself under his breath, he reached out to drain the tub, his moment of steamy relaxation ending. His hand came up and brushed his wet hair from his face as he glanced over at his reflection in the mirror. Guilt stomped his heart into dust. "Damn you to hell," he told the man staring back at him as he flicked the light off and went to dress.

The dragon emerged from his room in a loose, long-sleeved white shirt, and gray sweatpants, basically the same clothes he'd been wearing before. It wasn't as if they were dirtied at all. From above, he could hear the pattering rhythm of rain on the roof of his home. He wandered through the hallway, intending to sneak some wine from the kitchen, so he could drink alone in his room and tell himself what a perverted shmuck he was for desiring another man's wife, for wanting to kiss her from head to toe, for wanting to run his hands all over her body, for wanting to make her his forever. The dragon longed to devour Tohru the little lamb, who was utterly defenseless, vulnerable, and incredibly innocent.

Hatori was almost too lost in his own mind to notice Tohru on the floor on her hands and knees. He would have toppled over the girl if he hadn't been distracted by the way she was kneeling. She was facing away from him and wore one of his T-shirts, which looked like a short dress on her…way too short, alluringly too short. The bottom of the shirt almost hiked up too far over her bottom to where he could almost see her…

Hatori's hand came up and slid down his face as he sighed in exasperation. Lady Temptation was doing her best to get him into trouble. "What the hell are you doing?" He growled a little too harshly.

Tohru startled and whirled around, falling right onto her bottom. "H-Hatori-san!" In her hands she held a damp towel. The shirt rolled over her thighs, teasing the dragon even more. If the end of the towel had not been lying between her legs, he would have caught a look at what was underneath. He wanted to lick his lips. She looked so delicious where she sat and the crazy part was that Tohru had no idea that she was being seductive. Her eyes narrowed and a rosy color spread across her face, "I was just…drying the floor. I left wet foot prints, so I just thought-"

"Where did you get that?" His voice held daggers within it.

Tohru looked down at her hands, "The towel?"

"The shirt! My shirt!"

Her cheeks filled with a deeper shade of red as she glanced off to the side. She could not bring herself to look him in the eye as he stood over her. "I…I don't have any of my own pajamas here, Hatori-san. Remember?"

Hatori glowered down at the girl before him, his eyes glinting lustfully, his anger flaring toward himself rather than Tohru. His hands curled into fists as he felt his nails dig into his palms. She wasn't looking his way and that bothered him. She would never look his way, for she belonged to another.

The thunder boomed and rolled over the entire house. The lightning flashed twice before the lights in the hallway burned out. Tohru gasped and made a whimpering sound as the two of them were engulfed in complete darkness.

After a moment, her voice shakily slipped out a weak, "Ha-Hatori-san?"

The dragon moved toward her and scooped her up into his arms as the thunder rumbled boldly and the lightning flashed, making the hallway illuminate to life for a brief second. Hatori could feel Tohru's head lean against his chest and his heartbeat leaped to her warmth. Knowing the layout to his house, he carried her to his room, his hand placed against her bare thighs and the other over her shoulders, cradling her in his hold.

Carefully, he set her down and went to his closet to retrieve a couple flashlights, only to find that they contained no batteries. _What luck!_ Hatori sighed and reached for an armful of candles instead. Feeling Tohru's eyes on him, he began to set the candles around the room, and lit each one. The room grew warmer and the candle light cast shadows around the room…and off the girl he loved. As he knelt on the floor next to the flickering fire, he took in her undeniable, genuine beauty just as he did from afar for so long. She stood in the center of the room on top of Hatori's futon with her hands folded in front of her as she stared down at her feet. Her hair was put back in a single braid that slung over her shoulder and over her breast. His shirt that she wore rested just above her knees. She was gorgeous. She was compassionate and kind. She was clumsy. She was modest. She was dignified. She glowed. She was everything. She was Tohru.

He could not tear his gaze from her even as her soft eyes met his.

Tohru's eyebrows flew up as she stared at him and blushed. He looked at her with such passion…as if she were the only woman in his world. Something gripped her deep within. "Wh-What? What is it, Hatori-san?"

Suddenly, what started out as a light chuckle became uncontrolled laughter. Tohru's mouth fell open. She had never seen Hatori laugh so heartedly before, almost childlike, but there was something mixed in with it. Pain. With his hand on his stomach, as if wounded, he sat back, continuing his hilarity. "I'm a fool," he said, brushing his bangs from his face. "I'm such a miserable fool. Where is my right mind? I think I've lost it. Yes, I've lost all my sense! My morals have been shattered on this night…"

Beginning to worry, Tohru rushed to his side, not fully understanding his disheveled state. Slowly, she knelt next to him, sat on her feet, and put her hand up to touch his shoulder comfortingly. As her fingers barely touched him, he reached up and grasped her wrist, causing her breath to halt.

"Tohru…"

Rain pattered against the roof and Hatori's bedroom window. Lightning beamed. His laughing faded and ceased.

"Tohru…" He brought her hand to his cheek and nuzzled it.

Tohru's eyes widened as she watched his every move in shear amazement. A part of her was fearful.

Hatori came closer to her, filling the gap between them. "I am some kind of horrible sinner…"

Like a doe in the headlights of a car, she did not budge.

"First Kana. Now you. This is some kind of torture," he said. Hatori's head was bowed toward her and water started falling from his hair, to his face, onto the futon, only Tohru realized that what fell was no ordinary water, but tears that leaked from his eyes.

Finally, he lifted his eyes to his beloved as she stared back at him with worry and sadness. Tears stained his face from the tiny rivers that flowed freely from his eyes. "Tohru," he whispered painfully, feeling as if his heart would stop. "My Tohru…I wish…I wish…" Within that moment, both his hands gripped her shoulders, and he pulled himself up and toward her, pressing his lips firmly to her own, more forceful and wistful than when they had their little mishap in the bathroom.

_I wish you were mine…_

* * *

_Thank you very much for waiting! I am sorry it took me so friggin' long to post! I have been busy! But! I did read all of your reviews. :) Thank you for all your input and love! The next chapter will be coming up soon! Very soon...GET READY! ;) _

_Love, Jisushika-Sensei_


	6. Chapter 6

**HIS FORBIDDEN FEELINGS**

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT own Fruits Basket! All credit goes to Natsuki Takaya for her wonderful characters and the original story she created! I own nothing!

**SUMMARY: **The curse is broken, but Hatori still has something weighing on his heart. He's in love with Tohru Honda, Kyo's new wife. Will Hatori confess his love, even if it's too late?

**RATED:** M for Mature (You have been warned!)

* * *

**Chapter 6 **Overpowering

Tohru could not move. She was frozen by Hatori's strong hold as well as his firm, desire-filled kiss. Her skin bristled from her shoulders and spread throughout her body, down into the deepest depths of her belly. Her hands came up and pressed against his chest, as if she were trying to place a wall between them. She knew in her heart that this was wrong in so many ways. Kyo was in her head, turning, smiling and waving at her at his dojo, their dojo. Then, she saw his face change to hurt, betrayal… Tohru's fingers dug into Hatori as hard as she could, pushing at him.

Despite the invisible barrier she tried to put up, Hatori pressed on, deepening the kiss. The way his lips moved over her mouth was skillful as he parted her lips with his tongue, demanding entrance. Defenseless, Tohru gasped as his tongue found an opening and began to dance with her own. Her eyes shut tight, trying to push the unwelcome desire that pooled inside of her.

"Mm!" Tohru protested against his mouth, unable to accept him.

Hatori ignored her pitiful demand to stop. The sound she made only encouraged him to continue. His sense of reason and rightfulness was gone, for he buried it for eternity in the grave of lust, only wanting, only taking what he felt should have been rightfully his. Tohru let out another sound of turmoil, but Hatori only pushed her down onto the futon, ripping his lips from her mouth and seizing her neck hungrily, nipping and kissing, taking her sweet scent in.

"Hatori! Please, stop!" Tohru pushed against him, even going so far as to hammer against his rock hard chest with her fists.

His hand shot up, big enough to grasp both of her wrists and hold them above her head. His hips pressed into her lower half, pinning her in place beneath him. His erection demanded to be sprung free against his sweatpants, pressing intrusively against her thighs. Tohru gasped as she felt him and let out a weak whimper. Her body wanted this. Her body wanted him to consume her. Tohru tried to close her legs, but Hatori's hips kept them spread slightly apart.

"Hatori, please…!"

"Tohru," he said breathlessly, nuzzling his face into her neck. He brought his free hand up, touching her hair, and ran his fingers through it. So soft, so smooth, and she smelled divine. His fingers traveled through her hair, down the soft, pale skin of her neck, over her collarbone, and down to her breasts. Her nipples were hardening through his T-shirt that she wore as she wriggled beneath him, trying to ignore the direction her body was pulling her. His large hand gripped her right breast possessively. Tohru moaned, half in protest and half in raw pleasure.

"Oh, Tohru…" he whispered against her ear. "I know you want this…"

"No!"

"Your body is telling me you do." His hand rolled her breast in circles as his thumb caressed her hardened nipple. He pulled away from her neck, finally gazing down at her for the first time. Seeing her eyes half-opened and her blushing face excited him more. Her entire body was flushed, even her thighs, but she wasn't looking his way, which sent a shot of pain through his heart. Longingly, he took in the image of her beneath him and burned it into his mind as he slid his slender, long fingers down the side of her body, down the little bend in her waist, and hiked up the T-shirt that covered her, revealing light pink, lace panties. How suitable for Tohru Honda. His index finger traced the band of her panties as he sunk the tip of his finger just inside of them below her naval.

"N-No!" said Tohru loudly, more forcefully, which made Hatori wince at her sudden harshness.

Neglecting her outburst, Hatori pressed onward as he could feel his need building within his throbbing bolder of an erection. He inched two fingers just inside her panties. "You want me," he told her. But he was really telling himself that she wanted him, longed for him, thought about him constantly like he did her.

"No!" Tohru shut her eyes, tossing her head to the side, trying to melt away from this moment. The thought of Kyo was still with her. Her husband. Kyo. Her soul mate. Kyo. Her Lover. Kyo. "I want to go home!"

"You want to stay."

"No! No, I don't, Hatori-san!"

"You know I love you, Tohru." His whole hand suddenly dove into her panties, cupping and palming her hot, wet sex. Her body was responding so nicely to his touch. Hatori could hardly wait to…

"I love Kyo!" Tohru cried out.

_The sound of his breaking heart…cracking…shattering…into a million…no, a billion pieces…_

"I'm in love with my husband! Kyo!" Tears burst from her eyes as she began to sob uncontrollably. Hatori's hand jerked away from her, along with his whole body as he stared at Tohru; mortified with himself, with the way he acted, with the way he wanted to steal her.

_Horror. Shame._

"Kyo! Kyo! Kyo!" She sobbed, curling herself into a ball on the futon like a child, covering her face with her hands as tears poured down her cheeks through her palms, flowing freely and sorrowfully. "I want to go home! I want to go home!"

Hatori stared at his hands as if they were drenched his blood. How could he allow himself to be so selfish? He was blinded by his greed. Perhaps that was all he felt. It wasn't love. It was lust. It was this ugly side of him that he had not wished for her to see and now…he had ruined everything. A lump formed inside his throat. He wished it would choke him to death in that moment. He had never meant to hurt her so remorsefully and make her cry. He never wanted to do that to her, but he had and he could never take it back. The thunder roared through his home as if the storm itself wanted to swallow him up and punish him for his sins.

Tohru continued to wail, completely horrified, completely… "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Hatori-san!"

Hatori blinked, shocked to hell and back. _Sorry? What the fuck! What kind of twisted, fucked up thing to say! _He shook his head with his eyes wide, scooted back, and then stumbled up onto his feet to run from his room, leaving Tohru alone. He could bear it no longer. Soon, he found himself in the hallway next to the phone. He covered his face with his arm and leaned against the wall, almost to the brink of tears himself. "No…" he said. "No. You should not be sorry, Honda-chan."

After a long moment, Hatori heard Tohru quiet down, but she did not emerge from his room. Not that he expected her to. If he were Tohru, he would leave his ass to sulk and wallow forever in his own sick, twisted ways. Taking a deep breath, he snatched the phone off the hook, dialed, and impatiently tapped his fingers as he listened to each, agonizing ring.

"Hello?" An anxious, familiar voice sounded from the other end of the line.

Hatori tried to keep his trembling voice composed, "Kyo, come get your wife. She wants to come home…"

* * *

_Uh-oh! Hatori's in deep shit! ...am I right? Lol! I am trying to keep Natsuki-sensei's characters as in character as I possibly can, so I hope you appreciate it. So, if some of you are saying/thinking, "Hatori-san would never do such a thing!", then...well...you are probably right, but he is still a man and he has desires and sometimes sexual longing can be overpowering! Right...? Man, it's fun to build up that sexual frustration! ;) Is everyone good and frustrated now? Ha! I'm sorry it took me so long to post, but you all have been so wonderful and patient. I'm really grateful to you all. And, I LOVE THE REVIEWS! SO KEEP THEM COMING, OKAY! And, in return, I will continue to write and give you wonderful, exciting chapters! I have another story coming soon! It's another Fruits Basket genre, so I hope you enjoy that one, too! I will try to post as soon as possible. Thank you for waiting! Please, review! _

_Love, Jisushika-Sensei_

_P.S. I'm going to start putting fun facts about myself at the end of every chapter, so I hope you enjoy that! :) If not, oh well. It's fun for me! Bahaha!_

**FUN FACT:** _I absolutely love sushi! It's my favorite food. Not so much sashimi, but sushi rolls are so delicious! If you've never tried sushi, I recommend it. Start out with something small and simple, like the Alaskan Roll. Or, if you want to start with something cooked and not raw, I suggest the Spider Roll!_


	7. Chapter 7

**HIS FORBIDDEN FEELINGS**

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT own Fruits Basket! All credit goes to Natsuki Takaya for her wonderful characters and the original story she created! I own nothing!

**SUMMARY:** The curse is broken, but Hatori still has something weighing on his heart. He's in love with Tohru Honda, Kyo's new wife! Will Hatori confess his love, even if it's too late?

**RATED:** M for Mature (You have been warned!)

* * *

**Chapter 7** Impact

Hatori slumped over the dining room table as advertisements trilled dully over the television screen. The light from the annoying, electric box cast shadows over the drained expression his face. Two days had passed since the incident with Tohru, but it felt like an eternity. Shame and sorrow consumed him as he couldn't tell anymore if he missed her or if he never wanted to show his face in front of her again. Hatori failed in getting any rest in the last forty-eight hours as the guilt continued to gnaw at his heart.

"Are you asleep…?"

Hatori flinched and shifted to turn his attention to Ayame, who he had completely forgotten about. Yellow eyes met his dark, dragon irises. They were the eyes of a genuinely concerned friend. Hatori gave him a wary smile and turned his face toward the television again. Giving a breathy chuckle, Hatori replied, "Of course, I'm not sleeping. How can I?"

Ayame stared at his fallen friend for a moment before going back to sipping his cup of green tea. Ayame heard little of the situation from Hatori, only that he hurt Tohru in a way that he could not be forgiven for. The snake's heart wept for his friend's guilt, but also for Tohru, for he had love for the girl who saved his soul time and time again. Thanks to her, the curse was broken, and his future with Mine-Chan was bright.

"What time is it?" Hatori asked.

"Six o'clock in the evening," Ayame replied. "Classes are ending at the Dojo by now and Kyo ought to be returning home to his lovely wife, who has cooked a delicious meal for him. What joy it must bring him to have a woman like that! I must say, I'm a bit jea-"

Hatori slammed his fist against the table to shut him up, spilling his own cup of tea. Out of annoyance and lack of sleep, he shot a dangerous glare toward the snake. "You didn't have to say it like that! I just asked you what the time was!"

Ayame shrugged and finished off his tea. Cheerfully, he grinned, and handed Hatori his empty cup. "May I have another?"

"I'm all out."

"But you know how to make more. Do you not?"

They both shared a moment of a staring contest while Hatori glared and Ayame smiled with glee that was full of hidden reason.

Finally, Hatori grumbled as he snatched the cup away from Ayame, and dragged himself into the kitchen to make another pot of tea. Leave it to his most aggravating friend to show up and keep him company. Even though Ayame wasn't good for being a courteous guest, he was a distraction, which helped even in the slightest. The entire day after the incident, Hatori refused to get out of bed. Sleep was impossible to find, so he focused on the ceiling, wallowing in his own heavy thoughts. After the second day, Ayame showed up unannounced as usual to check on him. Hatori thought about thanking him later, but quickly dismissed the thought, convincing himself that he would never give Ayame the satisfaction.

Hatori watched solemnly as the steam began to seep from the tea kettle spout. Images of Tohru being flushed from head to toe flashed through his mind, memories of her whimpering… Hatori's hand came up as he rubbed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose as if combatting a sinus headache. Unwanted flashes of Tohru expressing her love for Kyo echoed throughout his mind and menacingly pierced his heart._ How could I do that to her...? I don't know what came over me. And now, I doubt she'll forgive me. I wouldn't blame her if she didn't. I deserve it…I deserve this pain. I deserve to…_

Suddenly, the tea kettle whistled to life, interrupting his sickening thoughts, but Hatori heard something else. Voices from outside his home were coming closer. Upon a second thought, it sounded more like shouting.

"Where is he?! Where is that fucking bastard?!"

"Wait! Be reasonable, Ky-"

"Don't tell me to be fucking reasonable! She's my wife, for god's sake!"

"Think about what you're doing!"

"Kyo! What a pleasant surprise! How-"

"Shut up, Ayame! Where is that sorry excuse for a human being?!"

The kettle screamed louder. The sliding door to the kitchen sprung open, slamming and rattling the frame. For a moment, Hatori thought the entire house shook. In the doorway stood Kyo still in his teaching clothes from the dojo, red-faced and blazing mad. He gritted his teeth and glared menacingly at the dragon. In that moment, Kyo was not a cat, but a mighty lion. Before Hatori could utter a word, Kyo trudged toward him with purpose, brought back his fist and made direct impact with Hatori's good eye. Flying backwards, Hatori's back hit the stove, sending the tea kettle flying to the floor.

Kyo grabbed the front of his shirt and threw the dragon to the floor, his rage radiating off his body as he leaped on top of him. "You fucking bastard! You touched her! You fucking touched her!"

Before he could even utter a word, two more punches made contact with Hatori's face, causing blood to spew form his bottom lip. Shigure and Ayame appeared at the door, horrified by the scene unfolding before their eyes.

With every punch that made impact, Kyo roared on! "What did you think?!" Impact. "Did you think she wouldn't tell me?!" Impact. "Did you think you could get away with it?! Did you think I wouldn't find out?!"

Kyo's fists continued to show no mercy, until Shigure and Ayame tackled him off of Hatori. Each of them took an arm of Kyo's as he struggled to get away in order to beat the shit out of the man who had violated what was his in holy matrimony. Hatori scooted up into a sitting position, leaning against the cabinets as he caught blood in his hands that seeped from his mouth and nose.

"I'm sorry, Hatori," Shigure said. "I tried to…"

Hatori held up his bloodied hand to keep his friend from speaking further. Kyo had ceased shouting, but his glare did not falter as he bore all of his anger into the eyes of Hatori, who had to eventually tear himself away from Kyo's fiery irises.

"Kyo-kun…" A timid, familiar voice made all four men look up in surprise as Miss Tohru leaned against the door frame, frozen in shock as she looked from Kyo to Hatori's injured appearance.

"Tohru," Kyo breathed shakily, for he hadn't expected her to follow him.

"You rushed out so quickly that I just…I just…" Tears formed unwanted at the corners of Tohru's eyes as she tried to speak. Embarrassed and hurt, she buried her face into her hands, unable to find her words, and sank to her knees, weeping uncontrollably. Kyo tore away from Shigure and Ayame's hold and hastily went to his wife's side, taking her in his arms. Hatori glanced momentarily at the two of them, but narrowed his eyes when Kyo shot him a don't-fuck-with-me look. All was terribly silent. Only the sound of Tohru's sobbing filled the kitchen. Water from the tea pot, no longer boiling hot, spread across the floor and soaked Hatori's pants, but he cared not. Only the thought of consoling Tohru occupied his mind, even though he felt he had no right to do so.

At last, Kyo lifted Tohru into his arms as she continued to cry, and announced, "We're leaving." He turned his back on the others, but before he left he said coldly, "Don't think that I'll ever forgive you for this, you bastard…"

And just like that, they were gone._ She's gone. Tohru's gone and I'll never…I'm never going to…_

"Hatori," Ayame knelt next to him, reached out, and caught a tear with his finger. Hatori hadn't realized he started crying. Shigure stood as Hatori began to follow Tohru's lead and let out a burst of hard sobs. Ayame and Shigure exchanged looks of sorrow for their friend, for they hadn't seen him in that kind of state since Kana left. The dragon wept with grief and shame as his friends stood over him in mournful silence.

* * *

_Hi, all! :) Long time, no write. Well, there was writing, but a lot has happened! Ugh...let's see...where to begin? Well, I had written up the next chapter, but then my old computer crashed and automatically erased all of my writing! Granted, the computer was an eleven year-old Dell laptop. Even the guy at the repair shop made a face at it! The thing was a dinosaur! It was time for a new one, so my wonderful husband went out and got me a brand new Toshiba laptop! So far, I am very impressed and satisfied with it! I am still planning on data retrieving the old laptop, so I'll have all my current stuff back! Next, I got married! Yep! May 3rd, 2014! So, I've been a married woman for about three weeks! :) I'm very happy. I finished my classes for the spring semester and passed with flying colors. I am taking the summer off, so I can do things I love, like entertain my readers! Hehe! Anyway, I just want you all to know that your reviews are not overlooked! I was notified through e-mail whenever someone wrote a review, started following, or put this story in their favorites folder! I am so pleased! I'm glad you're all enjoying this story! PLEASE, CONTINUE TO REVIEW! I LOVE IT! Once again, thank you for patiently waiting! _

_Love, Jisushika-Sensei_

_**FUN FACT:** I enjoy riding horses! I grew up around them! :) I enjoy barrel racing and pole bending, which are timed events! I've been partnered with the same horse for thirteen years. His name is Stoney. He is a Pasofino breed. Call me crazy, but there is a bond between us, an understanding, and a friendship. He is now twenty-six years old, but still loves to run, run, run! :) I also enjoy trail riding with him!_


End file.
